Martin Anderson
'Martin Maxim-Guarniere '(dawniej Anderson) - gajowy i strażnik kluczy w Hogwarcie. Charakter Nie ma ludzi dobrych albo złych, tak twierdzi większość. Człowiek po prostu czyni tak jak stworzyła go natura, a wiele rzeczy jest względnych. Martin po prostu stara się robić tak, żeby nie krzywdzić innych, przynajmniej według siebie. Nie zawsze mu to wychodzi. W końcu czasem trzeba pomyśleć tylko o sobie prawda? Co to byłaby za przyjemność wieczne bieganie i usługiwanie innym. Trzeba w niektórych sytuacjach przestać patrzeć na inną osobę. Naturalnie zdarzają się wyjątki jak rodzina, przyjaciele czy osoby bliższe sercu, ale to są tylko i wyłącznie wcześniej wspomniane "wyjątki". Ogół społeczeństwa do nich nie należy i Martin stara się być dla pozostałej części ludzkości taki, jak ludzkość jest dla niego. Stara się odwdzięczać zarówno za dobre, jak i złe uczynki. W towarzystwie raczej nie ma problemów z odnalezieniem bratniej duszy, ale ową wybiera z dużą starannością tak samo, jak otoczenie w jakim się obraca. Po co mieć takich znajomych, którzy potrafiliby bez mrugnięcia okiem wbić nóż w plecy, życie nie polega na tym, żeby wiecznie podejrzewać wszystkich wokoło o złe intencje. Od przyjaciół wymaga tego, czego oni wymagają od niego, od siebie wymaga jeszcze więcej, jest to może w pewnym sensie dążenie do doskonałości, ale nie chce jej osiągnąć. Każdy racjonalista wie, że jest ona niemożliwa dla zwykłego człowieka, a za takiego Darkwood się uważa. Nie jest ogarnięty manią czystości krwi, jednak inaczej w niektórych kwestiach odnosi się do mugolaków, a inaczej do błękitno krwistych. Po prostu takie wychowanie, ale to nie jego wina. Jest więc ogólnie miłym człowiekiem z typowo ludzkimi wadami. Historia Martin jako dziecko nie był nadzwyczaj żywiołowy, ale lubił spędzać czas na dworze od najmłodszych lat. Zresztą nie miał nic ciekawszego do robienia w domu, kiedy jego matka znajdowała się w pracy. Wychowywał się bez ojca który opuścił dom zostawiając jego matkę i jego samym sobie. Naturalnie zawsze znalazła się jakaś dalsza rodzina czy znajoma osoba którzy się nim przy okazji zajmowała. Najczyściej była to jego babcia, która teraz już zmarła ze względu na swój wiek, niestety. Jednak co byłaby to za frajda siedzenie cały czas w domu ze staruszką? Dla małego chłopca potrafiła to być prawdziwa katorga. Jego moc ujawniła się podczas rodzinnego obiadu w podczas którego łyżka sama wygięła się w jego ręce. Nie było to jednak zaskoczenie dla matki. Kiedy Martin ukończył 11 lat przyleciała do niego sowa z listem zapraszającym go do Hogwartu. Podekscytowany czekał nerwowo do rozpoczęcia się roku szkolnego, ale w końcu ten dzień nadszedł. Udał się ze swoim wujkiem czarodziejem na peron 9 i 3/4 z którego odjechał do Hogwartu. Z początkuMartina przytłaczała wielka szkoła, nowi ludzie, obcy nauczyciele i świat który jest zupełnie dla niego obcy. Ciężko mu z początku było znaleźć nowych przyjaciół z którymi mógłby spędzać wolny czas oraz przygotowywać się na lekcje. Pierwszy raz przełamał lody kiedy zupełnie przypadkowo w pokoju wspólnym zaczepił go prefekt Gryffindoru Fred Johnson. Po dłuższej rozmowie dał mu swoje notatki z młodszych klas dotyczące nauki zaklęć. Z ich pomocą Martin po paru miesiącach bez najmniejszych problemów opanował większość zaklęć przeznaczonych do nauki w pierwszych 3 klasach. Większy przełom w życiu naszego bohatera nastąpił nieco później kiedy jedna z uczennic 4 klasy ma takie samo nazwisko jak on. Duch przesiadujący w Hogwarcie którego Martin poznał zupełnie przypadkiem pomógł mu ją odnaleźć. Po dłuższej rozmowie okazało się że są rodzeństwem ponieważ mają tego samego ojca. Dla obojga było to wielkim zaskoczeniem. Nasz bohater z początku nie traktował swojej siostry jak by było jego rodziną ale po tygodniu przekonał się do niej i w końcu miał on prawdziwą bratnią duszę w tej wielkiej magicznej szkole. Minęło pół roku a Martin był już w 2 klasie. Bardzo się cieszył z powrotu do szkoły ale mimo wszystko było mu ciężko ponownie się rozstać z matką. Ku jego zdziwieniu w szkole pojawiły się nowi pracownicy byli to pracownicy Ministerstwa Magii zajmujących się kursami deportacji dla najwyższych klas. Pewnego dnia jeden z nich zaczepił Martina mówiąc że jest jego ojcem, początku nie chciał w to uwierzyć ale kiedy to tajemniczy mężczyzna znał większość szczegółów z jego życia nasz bohater nie miał już wątpliwości. Z początku cieszył się że ma kogoś z rodziny blisko siebie, jednak nie trwało to długo. Martin chodź chciał widywać się z ojcem ten często mu odmawiał tłumacząc się brakiem czasu. Nasz bohater znowu poczuł się odrzucony co zauważył profesor transmutacji Dylan Anderson. Po pewnym czasie nauczyciel postanowił przyjąć Martina pod swoje skrzydła za pozwoleniem jego matki która chciała aby jej syn miał jak najlepszą opiekę w szkole. Czas płynął bardzo szybko a nasz bohater ukończył już 3 klasę z ocenami prawie samymi wybitnymi. Rozpoczęły się w końcu wakacje które można jak do tej pory były najciekawsze ze wszystkich, ponieważ ministerstwo magi postanowiło ufundować czarodziejskim rodziną wakacyjny wyjazd na Hawaje. Wyjazd niestety nie trwał długo, ale i podczas niego wiele się wydarzyło. Martin za namową starszego znajomego Conchobara wziął łyka z tak zwanego kociołka panoramixa. Chodź nie duża dawka alkoholu wywołała u młodego czarodzieja mocnego kaca i ból głowy. Od tamtej pory Martin obiecał sobie że już nigdy nie napije się niczego z procentami. Dodatkowo poznał największy sekret kolegi ze starszej klasy Nicolasa którego obiecał nikomu przenigdy nie zdradzić. Resztę wakacji przesiedział w domu z rodziną która z biegiem czasu coraz bardziej się powiększała o nowe osoby. Co ciekawe jeszcze wydarzyło się podczas wyczekiwania na rozpoczęcie się nowego roku szkolnego były 4 dni podczas których nieustannie lało. Znudzony Martin musiał siedzieć w domu co było dla niego udręką ale wszystko zmieniła wizyta ciekawych gości. Konkretnie spłoszonych sów z okolicznej poczty która została zniszczona przez pioruny. Jedną z nich Martin postanowił zatrzymać i nadać jej nawet imię. Zwierzak bardzo się do naszego bohatera przywiązał jednak zdechł po 2 kolejnych latach szkolnych z nieznanych przyczyn. I stało się Martin był już 4 klasie. Z racji za swoje dobre sprawowanie liczył że w tym roku uda mu się zostać prefektem niestety tak się nie stało, przez co nasz bohater postanowił nie przejmować się już stanem domu ale nie w negatywny sposób. Pozostał po prostu neutralny wobec spraw punktowych. Już w pierwszym miesiącu zaliczył parę nocek w kozie do której wtrącała go ciągle własna siostra Amanda nie chcąca mu podarować nocnego wylegiwania się z ciekawych miejscach. Mijały dni a Martinowi wpadł do głowy ciekawy pomysł na założenie w szkole zwyczajnego radiowęzła. Z załatwieniem sprzętu nie było problemu udało mu się dzięki świętej już pamięci nauczycielowi numerologi. Dyrektor zaakceptował nietypowy pomysł chłopaka i dał mu szansę. Martin długo szukał odpowiedniego miejsca wybór padł na starą zrujnowaną salę kółka historii magi. Odremontowanie jej i przywróceniem do ładu zajęło szmat czasu ale było warto. Ze starymi meblami z kanciapy woźnego radio stało się ciekawym miejscem do przesiadywania miał tam dosłownie wszystko nawet łóżko. Nasz bohater nie czekał od razu zaczął wygłaszać pierwsze audycje dzięki którym stał się w szkole niezwykle popularny i lubiany. Nieco później zostały w szkole ogłoszenie otwarte nabory na uczniów aurorów,Martin nie zwlekał od razu się zgłosił i udało mu się. Został mu przydzielony mentor jego dawny kolega ze szkoły a teraz nauczyciel języków Fred z którym zaczął zgłębiać tajniki magi bitewnej, obronnej oraz użytecznej. Mijały lata a Martin powoli zbliżał się do końca 5 klasy, kiedy to w szkole spotkał ducha poznanego wcześniej aurora Jeffrey'a któremu udało się jakimś cudem uciec z zaświatów. Od razu zakumplowal się z duchem który często towarzyszył mu w radiu podczas audycji. Kolejne nietypowe wydarzenie stało się niedużo później kiedy to podczas wieczornego przesiadywania w radiowęźle z duchem nieoczekiwanie wpadł gość. Czarna zakapturzona postać która postrzeliła ze święcącej strzały ducha przywierając go do ściany. Po czym sięgnął po kosę i kiedy już miał odesłać ducha z powrotem w zaświaty. Martin przekonał go żeby tego nie robił w zamian za słoik ekptoplazmy który podkradł ze składziku nauczyciela eliksirów. Tajemniczy nieznajomy darował duchowi życie a naszemu bohaterowi dał prezent. Rok miał się ku końcowi kiedy została z organizowana w szkole międzyszkolna olimpiada. Martin podjął się wyzwania i postanowił dobrze się przygotować. Ku jego zaskoczeniu wypadł najlepiej z etapu szkolnego wyprzedzając ucznia 7 klasy Marsena o 1 punkt. Po paru dniach przyjechali finaliści z innych szkół. Najbardziej zaprzyjaźnił się z Michaiłem z Durmstrangu który przy pierwszym przywitaniu przypadkowo przez swoją siłę przygniótł mu dłoń. W oko wpadła mu też Juliette z akademii Beaxbatons z którą przeprowadził nawet audycję w radiu o jej szkole. Podczas ostatecznego finału było ciekawie uczestnicy odpadali jeden po drugim aż w końcu pozostał Martin wraz z Marsenem. Po wielu pytaniach byli równi sobie więc sędzia Marcus Maxim orzekł remis. Mimo iż pierwsze miejsce musiał z kimś dzielić nasz bohater uznał to za wielki sukces którym do dzisiaj się szczyci. Czas leciał a rok szkolny w końcu dobiegł końca w tym roku Martin dzięki przygotowaniu do olimpiady przeszedł samego siebie i uzyskał aż z 6 przedmiotów ocenę wybitną. Wakacje przebiegły niezbyt spokojnie podczas nich została porwana siostra Martina Amanda ale na szczęście po zapłaceniu okupu wróciła do domu cała i zdrowa. Drugim ciekawym wydarzeniem był bal przebierańców na którym nasz bohater przyjął rolę pirata. Dodatkowo także Martin zaliczył swoją pierwszą wizytę w mungu po ataku czarnoksiężnika na bar 3 mioteł. Dużo nie trzeba było czekać a rozpoczął się kolejny rok szkolny. W tym roku Martin otrzymał w końcu prefekta średnio się z tego cieszył ponieważ po takim czasie uznawał tą funkcję jako dodatkowy niepotrzebny obowiązek. Z racji jednak że opiekunem domy Gryffindoru była starsza siostra Martin Yennefer postanowił jej nie zawieść i wypełniać swoje obowiązki jak najlepiej. W tym roku nasz bohater poczuł się w szkole jak u siebie w domu. Nie dość że opiekunem jego domu była jego siostra to dyrektorem Hogwartu został jej narzeczony Fred Martina mentor a teraz szwagier. Na ciekawe wydarzenia nie trzeba było długo czekać kiedy to jeden z uczniów 6 klasy Louis Maxim-White zaklęcie bombardy przypadkowo uwolnił wszystkim dobrze znaną z poprzednich lat istotę która w przeciągu dnia zaczęła opanowywać uczniów szkoły. Nie było wyjścia wszyscy musieli uciekać, dyrektor zarządził że na jakiś czas dzieci zamieszkają w specjalnym obozie na poboczach wioski Hogsmead'e. Tymczasowy ,,biwak'' z całą szkołą był dla Martina udręką, nie mógł tam ani latać na miotle ani czarować. Obozową nudę przerwał atak wilkołaka na obóz. Nasz bohater razem z przyjaciółmi dzielnie bronili obozu ale niestety stało się wilkołak ugryzł Martina w szyję. Na szczęście dzięki szybkiej interwencji został on zabrany do szpitala świętego Munga gdzie uzdrowiciele w porę usunęli z jego ciała truciznę przez co nie przeszedł przemiany. Po paru dniach leżenia w szpitalu wrócił w końcu do obozu pełni zdrów i sił. Minęło parę tygodni kiedy sprawa z istotą ucichła dyrektor postanowił wrócić do Hogwartu razem z uczniami. Wydawało się że wszystko miało już iść w dobrym kierunku kiedy wydarzyła się kolejna wielka tragedia otóż okazało się że zmarła ciotkaMartina Stella z niewiadomych przyczyn, nieco później zaginął jego kuzyn Van oraz brat Gabriel. Jego szwagier Fred powiedział mu co się tak właściwie stało, okazało się że domniemanie dobra ciocia mocno okaleczyła Patricka Gingerblad'ea za co jego rodzina zaczęła się brutalnie mścić na każdym z nazwiskiem Anderson. Martin za namową dyrektora zmienił nazwisko i zatuszował wszelkie powiązania z tą rodziną, ale to nie był koniec. Dotarła wieść o śmierci ojczyma naszego bohatera Dylana. Wieść ta tak dobiła Martina że zamknął się w sobie na kilka tygodni, wydawało się że bezpowrotnie. Podniósł się dzięki pani prefekt z jego domu Abigail Margel, z którą wiele go łączyło od momentu ucieczki ze szkoły podczas ataku istoty. Po ciężkich rozmowach z siostrą Amandą doszli razem do wniosku że nie poddadzą się, zaczną się uczyć ukrywać, walczyć bronić aby mordercza rodzina Gingerblad'ów nigdy ich nie dopadła. Z pomocą tutaj przyszedł ich nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią Marcus Matthew Maxim i wziął Martina pod skrzydła oraz obiecał swoją pomoc w nauce obydwojgu. Koniec złych wieści nie miał dalej końca Martin postanowił pewnego dnia wybrać się do wioski by sprawdzić co z ich domem i ich chrześniakami. Niestety odkrył on spaloną kupę gruzu pod którą znalazł ich osmolone małe szkielety. Po tych wydarzeniach poprzysiągł zemstę całej rodzinie Gingerblade. Mijał czas a nasz bohater zbierał się z myślą jak powiedzieć o tym siostrze ale nie mógł z tym zbyt długo czekać bo w końcu sama by się dowiedziała. Życie jakoś toczyło się dalej tydzień później razem z Amandą i Marcusem pochowali spalone dzieci. Czas płynął dalej a przyszły szwagier Martina postanowił zorganizować wieczór kawalerski na który oczywiście zaprosił naszego bohatera. Z początku zapowiadało się że impreza będzie nudna. W końcu byli na niej sami nauczyciele Martina ze szkoły Setter Drakonian, Bob Carter, James Ford tylko Hubcyk Perran był mu obcy. Jednak towarzystwo rozruszało się po kilku butelkach bimbru, kiedy to Hubcyk znalazł zaklęte motory którymi wszyscy dość hucznie odwiedzili wioskę Hogsmead'e a potem szkołę w której narobili rumoru. Po tej zabawie Martin marzy że w przyszłości kupi sobie taki motor. Chodź zapowiadało się że za te występki ostro odpowie Fred i Marcus w końcu są dyrektorami Hogwartu, ale nic wielkiego się nie stało. Czas płynął dalej a tutaj kolejna przykra przygoda ponieważ to nagle zaginął kuzyn Martina Elvis Trevon. Nasz bohater postanowił odszukać zaginionego, udało mu się dotrzeć do paru świadków ale w końcu sprawa stanęła w martwym punkcie do czasu kiedy tryton nie wyrzucił ciała bliskiego na powierzchnię. Martinnie czekał postanowił pójść do starego znajomego spytać się jak odeszła dusza Elvisa, okazało się że morderstwa dopuścił się Petter Holeprow z tego samego rocznika. Nasz bohater poszedł do Freda z którym niemal natychmiast złapali mordercę i wsadzili go do celi w ministerstwie magi gdzie będzie oczekiwał na proces. Czas zaczął płynąć dalej jednak nie przestał dalej oszczędzać Martina kolejny bliski do piachu. Mimo wszystko jednak szybko o tym zapomniał i wrócił do normalnego trybu w życia który polegał na chodzeniu na lekcje potem trening, nieco nauki a potem siedzenie ze swoją dziewczyną w ustronnym miejscu. Dni mijały a nadszedł w końcu czas egzaminów do których Martin nie przygotowywał się nawet za bardzo, jednak zdobyta po drodze wiedza praktyczna się przydała. Nasz bohater uzyskał jedną z najlepszych średnich w szkole otrzymując ze wszystkich egzaminów ocenę wybitną jedyny przedmiot który mu się oparł to transmutacja z której otrzymał ocenę powyżej oczekiwań. Tuż po zakończeniu szkoły Martin udał się z dziewczyną do 3 mioteł poznając tam jej kolejnego brata który nie zabawił za długo i musiał uciekać. Wiadomo rozpoczęło się dla niego życie dorosłego, z początku nie było łatwo musiał sam sobie znaleźć dom pracę itd. Nie było to jednak wielkim problemem z zaskórniaków które uzbierał przez ostanie parę lat starczyło na dom i nowe ubrania. Za pierwszą pracę wybrał biuro aurorów w którym szybko się odnalazł pomimo tego że w pierwszym tygodniu pracy prowadził na rozprawę dwójkę swoich byłych przyjaciół. Mimo wszystko tęsknota za szkołą była za duża widząc ogłoszenie o wolnej posadzie gajowego nie czekał długo i wysłał papiery. Oczywiście nie musiał długo czekać na odpowiedzieć przyszły szwagier przyjął go do pracy bez najmniejszych problemów. Z dobrą wieścią dla swojej dziewczyny która nie musiałaby już pisać do niego listów oczekiwał do samego początku roku. Tak się zaczęło życie naszego młodego gajowego na nowo w murach szkoły... Ciekawostki *Kiedyś nosił wielkie okulary ale dzięki pomocy swojego świętej pamięci ojczyma już ich nie potrzebuje gdyż jego wzrok działa bez zarzutu *Jego różdżka to 12 cali, dąb, włókno ze smoczego serca, giętka . * Interesuje się radiem, prowadził nawet własną rozgłośnię w Hogwarcie * Ukochanie do nauki zaklęć nie opuściło go nawet po opuszczeniu szkoły * Wylosował miotłę Błyskawicę z jajka wielkanocnego * Wygrał szkolny turniej szachowy miażdżąc wszystkich przeciwników bez najmniejszego problemu * Razem ze swoim przyjacielem Marsenem Wrynn'em wygrali olimpiadę wiedzy ogólno-magicznej zdobywając dla Hogwartu puchar * Posiada własny zaklęty zabytkowy motor z lat 70 * Sumiennie rano i wieczorem ćwiczy we wszelaki sposób lub biega po okolicy * Pomimo swojego przyjaznego charakteru nie lubi młodszych dzieci Kategoria:Postacie